baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Petrine's Cat
This side quest is given to the party by the girl Petrine standing outside her uncle's house in the southwestern north Baldur's Gate. After getting the quest from Petrine, enter the house behind her. In the first room is her uncle, Bheren. You can choose to talk to him or simply walk upstairs. Downstairs there is a locked wardrobe containing , a table with Murky Oil of Speed, and a matching table containing 10 Bullet +1, none of which Bheren seems to mind you taking. Bheren won't talk unless you talk to him. He will then complain about Petrine's cat and perhaps – depending on your reputation – offer a favor for a favor. ; Reputation > 14 Bheren: Damnable cat! I figured Petrine would take the beast with her, but life isn't that kind, is it? ; Reputation < 15 Bheren: Damnable cat! I'll give you the cloak off my back if you can kill the pesky thing. If you decide to help out Uncle Bheren by 'eliminating' his cat problem, go upstairs and kill Angel the Cat where you will get 1 xp. When you tell Bheren how you helped him out, and to complete the side quest, his response will depend on your reputation. ; Reputation < 8 If your reputation is lower than 8, he will thank you for killing the cat. Bheren: I'm not usually a man who honors his words too much, but you wouldn't believe how glad I am to be rid of that crazy cat! Here, take my cloak and good riddance. He will then give you his Cloak of Protection +1. In the Enhanced Edition only, you also gain 400 XP. ; Reputation > 7 If you reputation is higher, he will act surprised and a little afraid, because he just wanted you to take the cat. Bheren: You didn't think I was serious, did you? Cripes, you go find my niece Petrine and tell her you killed her stinking cat, 'cause I'm sure not going to! You will gain 400 XP, but your Party Reputation gets reduced by 1. You don't have to actually tell Petrine, and the game won't let you as she remains oblivious while waiting for her cat to return. Killing Bheren gives you Leather Armor, a Cloak of Protection +1, a Short Sword, and 600 XP, while reducing your reputation. Upstairs is the cat Angel, who only meows, and a chest of drawers containing a Skydrop Gem, , and Angel the Cat's Angel Skin Ring (a common Angel Skin Ring in the original Baldur's Gate). There's also a Sleeping Elf upstairs in bed but no other loot. Petrine: You found the ring... now Angel will come back... and we can live together forever and ever. I wish I had something to give you for finding her ring but I really and truly don't. Maybe she'll give you some good luck, though. In Your Journal * Triggered By: Speaking to Petrine in the southwest corner of north Baldur's Gate * Journal Section: Quests, Done Quests * Quest Title: Petrine's Cat * Quest Begins (Quests): Petrine, one of Baldur's Gate's many orphans, has lost Angel, her cat. I might find Angel at the house of Petrine's Uncle Bheren, where Petrine is reluctant to go. If I can bring her the ring that Angel uses as a toy, the cat may return to Petrine. * Quest Completed (Done Quests): Petrine brightened at the sight of Angel's ring. Her happiness was reward enough, I suppose. * Quest Completed (Done Quests if you kill the cat): I showed Bheren that I definitely know one way to skin a cat. He's glad to be rid of that pesky Angel. Category:Quests Category:Quests in BG Category:Image Needed Category:Infobox Needed Category:Side quests